


Puppy Love

by TrashCanLife



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, I just wanted them to play with a puppy, M/M, TJ is dogsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: TJ invites Cyrus over while he's dogsitting for his neighbor. The puppy ends up become a bit overly friendly with Cyrus.AKAThe time where TJ was jealous of a puppy





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> SO I JUST WATCHED ANDI MACK LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO!!! I REGRET NOT WATCHING IT SOONER BUT AT LEAST I WAS HERE FOR THE FINALLY BECAUSE OMG TYRUS IS ENDGAME!!!!
> 
> I've had this idea in mind for a few days now aka I've been procrastinating this for a few days now
> 
> This is my first time writing for them so pls enjoy this pure and wholesome cuteness that we all need in our lives!! :D

"Teej you free today?" Sent at 10:14am.

"Kinda?? But not exactly... Im dog sitting for my neighbor while shes out of town this weekend" Sent at 10:15am.

"Wanna come by? :D" Sent at 10:16am.

"Sure! :D" Sent at 10:18am.

Around twenty minutes after those texts were sent, Cyrus arrived at the address that his now-boyfriend, TJ, sent him. It had been about two weeks ever since they confessed to each other during Andi's party. They decided to become boyfriends that night and it was the happiest that Cyrus has ever been.

As the black haired boy knocked on the door, he could hear loud barks coming from the inside. "Relax Sandy, nobody is here to hurt us!" He heard coming from the inside before the door opened.

Before TJ even had the chance to greet Cyrus, a small golden retriever puppy came running up to the shorter boy and jumped on his legs. Cyrus patted the overly excited puppy on the head. "Hello there puppy!" He said in a high pitched voice. The golden retriever kept trying to jump higher onto Cyrus, so TJ took things into his own hands and picked the puppy up. "Hey, Cyrus is a friend! No need to be so jumpy!" Cyrus smiled at the sight. Everyday he saw a new side to his boyfriend. It was like falling for him for the first time all over again. Sure, Cyrus couldn't exactly pinpoint when he did fall for TJ, but he knew what the feeling felt like.

"So you've already met Sandy." TJ chuckled as he put the puppy down near one of her toys. "I didn't know you were good with dogs!" Cyrus smirked as he looked up at the taller boy. TJ's cheeks gave off a faint pink tint. "Well, her owner is away for the weekend and Sandy is only a few months old so she isn't trusted to be alone for a long time yet." TJ looked down at the puppy who was currently playing with one of her rope toys. "Just this morning I found her chewing up a pillow. That was fun..."

Cyrus sat down on the ground to be at Sandy's level as he grabbed the other end of the toy. "How could this face do any harm?" He questioned in what TJ could only describe as a super cute voice. TJ joined the two of them on the ground. "This little one has a dark side!" Sandy managed to free the toy from Cyrus' grasp, so TJ used that chance to grab his boyfriends hand. Even though they had only been together for a short time, this felt completely natural to them; as if they had been doing it for so much longer.

"Thanks for coming over." TJ said in a soft voice. Cyrus scooted closer so he could rest his head on the taller boys shoulder. "You know I wouldn't pass up the chance to see you being cute with a puppy." That got a small chuckle out of TJ.

The little puppy looked up at the two boys who were focused on each other. Sandy gave a small bark and jumped onto Cyrus' lap. The black haired boy smiled as he began to pet Sandy. "Dog law states that I can't move while she's on my lap. Sorry Teej, but I live here now." TJ gave a soft and fond smile while looking at the scene unfolding before him. How did Cyrus keep getting cuter every single day?

While Sandy was being pet, she became even more excited and jumped up more so that her paws were on Cyrus' shoulder. The puppy then began to lick the boys cheeks over and over again. "H-Hey that tickles!" He said with a laugh in his voice. TJ gave a playful eye roll. "What a lucky pup..." He mumbled, hoping that Sandy's new best friend wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Cyrus said through all the excitement. TJ turned bright red. "Nothing." He lied with slight confidence. Cyrus smiled, knowing fully well what he heard. He grabbed one of Sandy's toys and threw it across the room. That action managed to get the little puppy off of him. He turned to fully face his boyfriend.

"TJ, are you jealous of a little puppy?"

Bingo.

"I said it was nothing!" TJ pouted. Cyrus' cheeks turned a noticeable shade of pink as he continued. "So it is something?" The taller boy tried to avoid eye contact, but his eyes unconsciously found their way back to the shorter boys face. "Well... Sandy has only known you for less than an hour and she's already kissed you!" TJ managed to get out.

Cyrus put his hand on TJ's cheek as he leaned into the touch. "Just so you know, my face is covered in dog slobber so you'll have to find a different place." TJ put his hand over Cyrus' hand as he leaned in closer. "Don't worry, I already have a place in mind." He said in a soft voice before closing the gap between them.

Their first kiss was warm, short, and sweet. Yes there was a toy squeaking in the background, but the only thing the two of them could focus on was the feeling of the others lips on their own.

When they parted, all they could do was stare into each other eyes with soft and innocent smiles on their bright red faces.

"Still jealous of a puppy?" Cyrus was the first to break the silence. TJ chuckled. "She might've been first, but I'm sure mine was better." TJ smiled. "Yep, it definitely was."

At that point, Sandy had given up on trying to get their attention


End file.
